


The Photo Room.

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Memories, The Doctor looks back, what even do I put here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: When the Doctor leaves Rose alone in the TARDIS for a few hours, she decides to explore, finding a room she had never seen before.





	

They had stopped in Cardiff to refuel, the TARDIS sitting over the rift in the pouring rain. Rose took a look outside and sighed. 

"I was hoping to do some shopping," she said, watching the rain cascade down. The Doctor grinned at her from the central control panel, making his way to the door and snatching his coat up. 

"You still can," he said. Rose shot him a glare. 

"Not in this weather." Noticing he had pulled on his coat, she frowned. "You going out there?"   
He nodded, joining her in the doorway. 

"We need some supplies. I won't be long." Rose nodded and moved away from the door.

"I'll stay here," she said. "And don't you get into any trouble." 

"When do I ever get into trouble?" the Doctor asked with a grin as he stepped out into the rain. 

"Oh, I wonder," Rose muttered under her breath as she closed the door. 

She turned back inside, moving to the control panel. Pulling out her phone, she contemplated calling her Mother - or Mickey. But she decided against it and slipped the phone back into her pocket. She dropped onto the seat by the console, already bored. She was soon up again and walked around the console, wondering how long the Doctor would be. After the adventures over the past few weeks, the empty TARDIS seemed very quiet. 

With a sigh, Rose turned to leave the console room. The Doctor had lent her a book, she might as well read it. As she moved through the parts of the TARDIS she knew well, she passed a door she had never opened before. Shrugging, she pushed it open. She might as well explore a bit - besides, she didn't really feel like reading. On the other side of the door was a long corridor, more doors leading off it. She made her way down it, looking into each room as she did. 

She soon lost track of the time, no longer bored as she explored the many rooms of the TARDIS. As she moved deeper into the ship, she began to wonder if she would find her way back, but something in her didn't want to stop exploring. And if she did get lost, the TARDIS would just show her the way back.

Leaving the room with a swimming pool - and for some reason a library - in it behind, she took a left and found herself in a long hallway. It was different to some of the others she had found - this one had no doors along the sides. Curious, Rose made her way down to the end, where she found a single door. She hesitated - wondering if she was allowed in the room - before pushing the door open. 

The first thing that she noticed were the costumes. Along the far wall were ten different outfits, each standing on a manikin. The last in the row she recognised - it was what the Doctor wore when she first met him - before he had regenerated. Rose suddenly realised that this room was a record of his previous regenerations.   
Stepping closer, she realised each costume had a single photo above it - a photo of what the Doctor had looked like. Her gaze lingered on the last in the row, the Doctor she knew. She remembered taking that photo. It was the first time they had stopped in Cardiff when she, Jack, Mickey and the Doctor spent the day together.   
A smile on her face, Rose turned to leave. As she did, one of the other walls caught her attention, and she realised it was covered with photos. She moved closer, examining a few of the pictures. 

Each photo had at least one person on it, and often a version of the Doctor. They were of varying quality - some weren't even in colour. She moved even closer, touching the photos with her finger. 

A young girl with short black hair, standing beside the Doctor's first regeneration. A young man wearing a kilt standing beside a girl in a sparkling one piece suit. A younger version of Sarah-Jane, wrapped in the scarf of the Doctor's fourth regeneration. Rose suddenly realised that this room wasn't just a record of the Doctor's previous incarnations - it was a record of all those he had travelled with. 

"Hello."

Rose jumped and turned guiltily to the door. The Doctor was standing there, smiling. 

"I was looking around and I found this room," she began, suddenly unsure if she was allowed in here or not. 

The Doctor moved into the room, joining her beside the wall of photos. 

"I haven't been in here for a while," he commented. 

"You must have since you met me," Rose said, gesturing to the last costume in line. The Doctor shook his head. 

"My rengerations are all automatic. The TARDIS adds each costume as I regenerate. The other photos I have to add, though." Rose turned to look at him, detecting a slight grin in his voice. He was holding a camera which he had produced from somewhere on his person. "Smile."

Almost two hours later, the floor was covered with photos. It turned out the Doctor had a number of different cameras and wanted to try them all. Soon, there were photos of Rose added to the wall - and they had managed to find a couple of Jack and Mickey - for they had both travelled with the Doctor.

She had been having so much fun, Rose hadn't noticed the other wall. Leaving the Doctor to finish putting up the pictures, she made her way towards the opposite side of the room. This wall too was covered with photos, but they were much more ordered and only one picture of each companion graced it. The first was of the young girl Rose had noticed before, standing in a work site or ruins of some kind, a mournful look on her face and holding hands with a man. Beside that photo was one of a man and woman, laughing together on a bus. Then a young girl, slipping through the streets of what looked like a Greek town.

"They all had to leave me for some reason," the Doctor said, joining Rose. 

"Photos of when they left?" Rose asked, and he nodded. The wistful look on his face as he looked at the photos reminded her again that he wasn't human. He had lived hundreds of years, and each of the companions he had travelled with couldn't live that long. Eventually, they had left, leaving the Doctor on his own again. She slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him. 

"I won't leave you," she said quietly. "Not for a long time."

He smiled at her, but the sadness was still there. 

They stood that way for a long moment, just being together. Finally, he grinned, the sadness now gone. 

"Well. How about we go to the Olympics? 2012 was exciting," he said. "Come on!"

Together they left the room and closed it behind them.


End file.
